


i wanna tear you apart

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Painplay, Restraints, Sensation Play, Subspace, Top Hux, Unhealthy Relationships, dom!hux, if i miss something let me know, light aftercare, sub!Kylo, trying to tag everything i can think of, vampire gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has long struggled with the call of the Light Side. Whenever it becomes too much, General Hux is there to keep him in the Dark Side. Of course, Hux doesn't do this out of the goodness of his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna tear you apart

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this a while back, but it took longer than I thought to finish. Part of it was research, the other part was lack of time. I don't often write stuff like this, so this is gonna be a fun ride for everyone. Work is unbeta'd. Enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge

He could easily escape. They wouldn't be in this position if he couldn't. These little... Training exercises weren't a matter of trust. Kylo Ren didn't trust General Hux, and the General returned those feelings. And yet, here they were. 

It was surprisingly difficult to find privacy on the _Finalizer_ , even for Supreme Commander Snoke's top men. Neither wanted these sessions in their quarters, and nearly every space was in use. In the end, Hux had selected an infrequently serviced briefing room, and changed the codes so that it could only be accessed by himself and Ren. It had taken weeks to refurbish, and by the time it was ready, Hux hadn't sure it was worth the effort. But seeing Kylo Ren, the Master of the Knights of Ren laid out like this... It was, indeed.

Ren was completely naked and exposed, which was remarkable in and of itself. But even better, he was clearly coming undone. Red marks stood out on his pale flesh, courtesy of Hux and a heavy leather belt. Ren was hard, his erection dark with blood. It was in stark contrast to the black plug that Hux had inserted earlier, hard work when the Sith was so tight, but worth it. Ren's hair was damp and matted to his forehead, a sheen of sweat making his body glisten. It was a beautiful picture, one that Hux savored.

Hux circled him one more time, watching as Ren lifted his arms against the restraints. After a weak struggle, he collapsed back against the table. The Knight was breathing hard, and his black eyes were fixed on Hux. Hux had lost his shirt and shoes long ago, leaving him only in his trousers and gloves. While he did prefer to wear his uniform at such times, it was hot in the conference room, and they were both sweating from exertion. 

"I have something new for you today," Hux told him. 

"Do you?" Ren said, his tone disdainful. "Did you come up with it on your own, or did Captain Phasma help you?" 

Hux was smirking as he turned his back on Ren. While he wasn't Force sensitive, he would hear it if Ren tried to break free. But Ren wouldn't, they both knew he needed this. Whenever Ren was drawing too close to the Light Side of the Force, he needed fuel to drag himself back down to the Dark. Rage, pain, and lust; all three of which pumped through his veins whenever he was at Hux's mercy. 

He withdrew the item from the chest by the wall, and the General turned back to the table. "It was something I discovered, thanks in part to that idiot, Senator Ro-Kiinter. I was investigating his files, and he had some unusual hobbies. He was quite obsessed with the Twi'lek _lekku_ , and how sensitive they are." 

"Does this story have some sort of point?" Ren asked, eyebrows knit in frustration. "Or are you simply enjoying listening to yourself talk?" 

"A bit of both," Hux replied. He was taking off his gloves, and pulling on new ones. "He found he rather liked the reactions he would get when he would use these on their lekku." Hux held his hand close to Kylo Ren's face, so he could see the modification that had been made to the gloves. 

Small, needle like juts of metal stood out on the fingers. They were nearly imperceptible from a distance, but up close, they were easily seen. Hux explained, "You're quite sensitive yourself, at least now. I wonder, what exactly will these do to you? Shall we find out? I imagine it will be quite painful." 

Ren stilled for a moment, and Hux almost thought he saw fear in the Knight's eyes. But it vanished swiftly, and he glared at the General. "If you insist." 

"I do," Hux replied. He took a moment to center himself. It wouldn't do to irreparably injure Snoke's prize possession. And that's what Kylo Ren really was, a possession, a weapon for Snoke to use, perhaps even a plaything. Hux tried not to think of their relationship in such a manner, something about it disturbed him. 

Probably that Hux found the Sith annoying at best, aggravating at worst, and still wanted to own every part of him, though he would never say so. 

He came close, and gingerly pressed a finger to Ren's leg. He could see the tiny spikes making their mark, but not breaking the skin. Ren hissed, but managed to keep himself still. Hux nodded, pleased that the younger man still had such control of himself. The General intended to push Ren to the very limits, see how well that self control would hold. Given that Ren was so prone to property destroying temper tantrums, Hux doubted it would last. 

Hux watched his face, then slowly pressed the rest of his fingers into the man's skin. Ren winced, and Hux asked him, "Does it hurt?" 

"Yes," he answered, his eyes on Hux's hand rather than his face. Hux slowly dragged his fingers up Ren's thigh, scratching him but still not breaking the skin. 

"And now?" Ren chose to nod instead, rather than speaking. Hux knew what that meant. He was already close to the edge. "I'm going to touch you all over your body with these," Hux promised. "And when I'm done, I'm going to take you." 

For a moment, he thought he saw hesitation in the Knight’s eyes. But it vanished, replaced with curiosity. And we're those hints of desire? Hux couldn't be sure, but felt it was safe to assume so. After all, there were easier ways to keep Ren in the Dark, easier than being tied up and abused by another man. 

But Hux wouldn't let him off easily. "Well? What do you think?" 

Ren licked his lips, then said, "It sounds like a challenge." 

"It is." Hux raised an eyebrow. "Do you accept?" 

"Yes," Ren replied, no hesitation now. 

"Then we shall begin." Hux gingerly ran a finger down the inside of Ren's leg. Hux had to be careful, as he didn't want to draw blood. He hated Kylo Ren, and wouldn't have been sorry to see him broken and bleeding at the bottom of a chasm somewhere. But blood would leave a hell of a mess, and Hux wouldn't be left to clean it up. 

He moved to the base of the table, pressing his hands to the bottom of the other man's feet. Hux smirked a bit when Ren gasped, then asked, "Are you sure? You'll likely be in agony by the end of this." He moved upwards, pressing the delicate spikes to the Knight's ankles. 

"I can do this!" Ren insisted, gritting his teeth. "Get on with it!" 

"Temper, temper," Hux teased. He shifted so he was on the Knight's left. He lifted his fingers, and pressed down. Over and over, going over his leg, and along his hip. With each squeeze, Ren gasped, or jolted in some way. Hux knew it must have hurt, his skin already burning from the lashing, now being aggravated by metal quills. The only area that Hux didn't touch in his explorations, were Ren's face and his privates. 

As he worked his way down the other half of the Sith's body, Hux asked, "How does it feel?" 

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, trying to breathe through his nose.

"Does it hurt?" Hux inquired. "Does it fuel you? Tell me what you're feeling." 

He clenched his hands into fists, and turned his face away from Hux. However, Ren did as Hux asked. "It does hurt... But it also feels good. Pleasurable." He was biting his lip, and Hux smirked. He gently laid his index finger over Ren's lips, causing him to jerk back, his eyes snapping open. 

"I could do so many things to you with these," said Hux, sliding them along Ren's neck. He knew it would scratch, but not bleed. "Wouldn't it be something if I were to strike you with these? Over and over... I imagine that would hurt even more." He put one spiked hand over Ren's heart. 

Ren gasped, trying to keep still. With each breath, it pressed the spikes in, and he couldn't help shivering. "I--" His eyes squeezed closed again, and Hux chuckled at Ren's inability to speak. 

He continued his exploration of the Knight's body, wringing delicious sounds from him. The General was having difficulty holding himself back. He wanted to tear Kylo Ren apart, and they both knew it. However, he kept that impulse in check. It wasn't just keeping himself in control, it was something he'd never admit. 

Fucking Kylo Ren was the most intoxicating experience of his life, his one vice. And Hux wouldn't give it up. 

When he reached the end of the table again, he asked, "Are you ready for me?" 

"Yes!" He responded. There were still patches of scarlet on his skin, and his hips pumped forward erratically.

Hux smirked, and carefully removed the gloves. He spread Ren's legs farther apart, saying, "I'm impatient for this. I hope you're prepared." 

"I am," Ren said, panting. 

Hux withdrew the plug, slowly at first, then pulling it out all at once. Ren cried out, and Hux grinned at him. He undid the catch on his slacks, and grabbed the lubricant. Hux slicked himself up, his composure beginning to waiver. He paused for a moment, to take in the sight beneath him. 

Ren was hardly able to focus, his head lolling back. He was still breathing hard, and soaked in sweat. He was trembling, hands gripping the restraints. He looked blissful, and Hux couldn't wait anymore. He thrust forward, burying himself in the Knight's body. 

He grabbed Kylo Ren by the hips, his back arching. Hux could hear a low rumbling, and he didn't have to look to know that the shelves in the room were shaking. Hux grabbed him by the jaw, making Ren meet his eyes. "If you destroy anything in here I will take it out of your hide."

"Wouldn't," Ren managed to say, and Hux snapped his hips forward. His thrusts were quick and vicious, not allowing any time for adjustment. He wanted the Knight to feel this for days, for the ache to seize him when they would have to report their progress. Hux wanted Ren to keep feeling that pain, but not for too long. When it wore off, he'd be ansty and uncertain again, and he would come back, needing another training session.

He forced it from his mind as he felt Ren tighten around his cock. He allowed himself a moan, then leaned forward and hissed in the other man's ear, "Keep doing that."

"Harder!" Ren begged, fighting against the restraints with renewed vigor. Hux had no problem obliging, fucking harder and deeper into the Knight. 

It was a frenzied pace, and Hux wasn't entirely sure how he kept it going. He could feel a burning in his legs and arms, from how he'd worked Ren over. But it was a good burn, and snarled when he felt his orgasm building. His thoughts were almost completely gone, except how amazing Ren felt, and that he wanted this harder and faster. 

When a sudden cry issued from his partner, Hux slowed. But Ren shook his head and said, "No, please! Please keep going!" Hux kissed him, lightly nibbling at Ren's lips before adjusting his angle. He knew what the other man was after, and Hux wanted the same. They needed to get off, and Hux knew how close he was. He could only imagine that Kylo Ren was about the same, or possibly worse. 

Ren screamed when Hux resumed his assailment. Objects in the room were shaking, and he said, "I need it, please!" 

"Please what? The General asked. 

"I need to come! Please, sir!" 

Hux nodded, saying, "Permission granted," and his hand went between their bodies. He stroked hard and fast, matching the same pace that he was trying so hard to maintain. But his movements were becoming erratic, the closer he got. He heard something break, but that wasn't his concern now. He was focusing on keeping himself from coming, and making sure that Ren lost his mind. 

It didn't take long. Kylo Ren arched his back, pulling the restraints hard enough he could hear the durasteel in them creaking. He was clenching deliciously around Hux’s cock, his head stretching back. The room shuddered, and with a strangled cry, Ren came. 

Hux dug his fingers into the Knight’s hips, spurring himself onward. Ren was overly sensitive, but too far gone to care. He was in a world of his own, and Hux took great pride in being the person to send him there. He groaned softly, and came inside of Ren. 

He pulled out, just barely remaining on his feet. Hux was still panting as he moved around the table, unlocking the restraints. He ached all over, and wanted nothing more than to return to his quarters and sleep for a week. But that wasn't how this worked. While Ren enjoyed the pain, it didn't mean he didn't need help afterwards. 

Hux fetched a few towels and some water from a cabinet, cleaning himself off then getting dressed. Once he'd set himself to rights, he went to the Knight. Ren was conscious, but insensible, which Hux was grateful for. He had a tendency to pontificate on the power and glory of the Dark Side after these sessions, and Hux was not in the mood for it. 

He sighed, and carefully cleaned the Knight. Hux could see a few punctures from where he'd gotten careless, but he hadn't drawn blood. It was when he was contemplating whether or not to use the bacta wipes that Ren seemed to rouse. 

“Don't,” he said, and Hux looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “I don't want any healing. No bacta.” 

“I have told you repeatedly not to read my mind,” Hux said, frowning but too tired for real anger. 

“It's difficult not to,” said Ren, a glint of mischief in his eyes but his face otherwise expressionless.  “You're projecting, loudly I might add.” 

“Then perhaps you can hear this.” Hux dumped the towels on the floor and was ready to walk out, leaving Ren in the restraints. “Clean this room before you go, and find whatever you broke and replace it.” 

Kylo Ren glared at the General, but didn't argue. Instead, he freed himself from the restraints, gingerly sitting up. 

  
Satisfied that the Knight would do as he'd ordered, Hux left. He needed a drink, and to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
